Sailor Moon Generations
by JFVM
Summary: WELL THIS IS ABT THE GENERATIONS OF THE SAILOR SCOUTS...
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if it is short but i promise i will try harder. I DONT OWN ANYTHING.

CHAPTER 1 In the Garden

Astera, slowly and gracefully, walked toward Princess Kristana  
(Krista) her long white gown swinging as she walked. At the sound of  
footsteps Krista turned, her curly long red hair glistening in the  
moonlight, swishing around her slender figure.  
A look of pure disappointment was apparent in her green eyes. "Oh,  
hello Astera; I was hoping you were Caleb. He has been gone so long…"  
Krista's eyes filled up with tears. "You still miss him? Even when he  
told you he'll be back?" inquired Astera. "I am worried, he said he  
would only be gone a week. That was 2 months ago!" sobbed Krista.  
"How about we go back to your room and see if there is any word"  
suggested Astera. As they walk pass the roses in full bloom, Krista  
trips and lands on her face: her eyes grow huge and tears shooting  
from her eyes! "ooooooooohhhh, that hurt! Waaahhh!" Krista wails. She  
stops abruptly when she notices a beautiful rose with a note attached.  
She reached to pick it up, but Astera beat her to it. As Astera picks it  
up she pricks her finger and draw a dot of blood. " What a pretty rose"  
Astera said dreamily. Her eyes grow big and a funny smile appears on  
her face. "Oh, you have a secret admirer!"  
A huge sweat drop runs down the side of Krista's face and she puffs  
out a mushroom shaped sigh. " I wonder who it could be?" Krista  
wondered.  
BONG! BONG! BONG!  
"That's the bell for supper" called Astera. After eating a hearty meal,  
an emergency sailor soldier meeting was called. Andrea (sailor Triton)  
stands up " We have received a distress call from Mina (super Sailor  
Venus) the other scouts are in trouble apparently people are  
disappearing! Only Sailor Venus, moon, Pluto, and Saturn are still  
around. A mysterious being is kidnapping and brainwashing the  
people of Earth. "  
"How are they accomplishing this?" Thundered Renee (Sailor Leda )  
"Well no one knows except they found a rose and a note at the scene of  
the kidnapping!" was the astounding answer. *GASP* " I found a rose  
and a note!" stated Krista. " Perhaps its just a secret admirer?"  
suggested Astera. Everyone fell to the floor dramatically with sweat  
drops on their heads!  
Suddenly Astera stood up and swayed for a second before fainting  
and falling through a black hole! " ASTERA!" screamed Krista then  
fainted her self. Before Astera disappeared she whispered "... the  
flower...don't... touch...flower...Krista..."  
The scouts rushed toward their Princesses side as she fainted "NOT  
YOU TOO!" shouted Akima.  
TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 REVELATION

"I am fine…" whispered Krista, she started to sit up. " What  
happened?" asked Renee, her eyes full of concern.  
"Just the shock of Astera's disappearance."  
"Maybe you should see a doctor" suggested Andrea.  
"No, no I am fine," Krista wailed "I'll never see Astera or Caleb again!  
Wahhh!"  
"Quit your whinnying!" shouted Renee her eyes full of scorn.

MEANWHILE...

Astera stirred, "wha...?" "Where am I?" "You're in my kingdom" a  
cold bone-chilling voice cackled.  
Astera's eyes grew huge like her mouth; wildly she turned her head  
back and forth.  
A female figure: Her skin is a light, furry gray. She is an animal you  
know. Her eyes are burgundy. Her hair is about half way to her neck.  
The color of her hair is dark rose; almost like the color of a rose or  
burgundy. Her outfit is dark, dark pink. She has midnight black wings.  
Her wings look almost like a dragon. She wears dark purple lipstick.  
Her feet are dark purple and look like a wolf's foot. She has a long gray  
tail with a dark purple at the end with four spikes sticking out in  
different directions. Her hands are also of dark purple! Her nails on  
both her toes and fingers are two inches long just to make her look  
freaky. " What a swanky-hoe-bag" Astera amused.  
"wha-what do you want with me?" Her voice braking; Whoosh,  
suddenly bright white lights circled around the lady. As she watched  
transfixed, her blood turned to ice. Astera gasped.  
ZZZZZZAAAAAAPPPPPP! She felt her knee's buckle. Beams of light  
shot out and encircled her, and tightened until they loosely fitted her  
slender figure.  
The last thing she remembered before she black out was the witch's  
face. Her eyes grew wide as she felt herself giving into the darkness  
that was closing in. NOOOOOOO! She thought just as she lost  
consciousness.  
TO BE CONTINUED!...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 TELEPORT!

Super Sailor Venus gathered eternal Sailor moon in her arms ad  
tried to comfort her, " Serenity" tears flowed from her eyes.  
"I'm... okay.. I .. miss...Darien..." Serena stuttered. Mina's  
blond hair brushed against Serena's face. Suddenly Serena's face  
turned all goofy; her eyes grew huge, her mouth widened. "More time  
for new cute guys!" A huge sweat drop ran down Mina's face and she  
puffs out a mushroom. "Typical Serena" Mina thought. "I think we had  
better join the sailor scouts from the other galaxy! Let's call Trista, and  
Hotaru!"  
In the distance they saw Trista's long hair swishing gracefully in the  
soft breeze. Behind her they saw the small form of their friend and  
fellow scout Hotaru trailing slightly behind.  
Serena eyes grew huge and she sighed, " I wish they would hurry up  
those slow pokes!" Mina's eyes grew too, " hey you're even slower so  
what are you complaining about?!"  
Serena had fire in her eyes and shouted, "What do you mean I am  
slower, I am not slower just because Raye isn't here to bug me doesn't  
mean it's your job to take over!"  
With the thought of their friend Raye, Serena burst into tears and it  
was as if it was rain and a storm came from her wailing. "What's  
wrong Serena?" Trista asked. "Ahhhhhhh!" Both Serena and Mina  
jumped high in the air and screamed from surprise. while they were  
teasing each other they failed to notice the approach of Trista and  
Hotaru. " I guess it's time to get this over with," Serena sighed.  
"Darien..." she thought wistfully.  
They each linked hands and combined their powers and  
concentrated. Bright lights shot from the ground and a burst of energy  
encircled the group and shock the ground with a sudden force. With a  
final shout from the group, "TELEPORT!" They disappeared.

Meanwhile...

"Soon I can put my plan into action and take over the universe!  
Conquer Time and Space!" An evil and chilling voice said to her newly  
formed army consisting of the people of Earth and other planets.  
"Conquering earth will be the ultimate challenge. Then I will go on to  
harder targets!" The voice chuckled evilly.  
"Soon I will have the most powerful crystals in anywhere.  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 SCOUTS UNITE

Krista was softly crying in her enormous bedroom. A knock on her  
door was heard yet ignored. Brenda ( Sailor Europa) poked her dark  
black hair swishing inside the room.  
" May I come in?" Brenda inquired. " If you must" Krista relented.  
Gently Brenda laid her hand on Krista's shoulder, and a huge smile  
broke out. "hey look at it this way, there are even more guys we can  
check out!" Then the smile disappeared as a bell sounded.  
Krista gasped, " to the battle room!" Batman theme song floated  
overhead. "Daaaa-daaa-dooo-do!" SAILOR SCOUTS! (instead of  
BAT-MAN) in the battle room, Krista and Brenda were surprised to  
find Mina, Trista, Hotaru and Serena.  
"Wow, its an honor to meet to finally meet you!" Akima gushed.  
Serena just sniffled. "What is happening on Earth?" demanded Renee.  
"I think I can make a guess," Andrea stated, "princess Serenity, is  
mourning over the disappearance of her loved one Darien/ Prince  
Endymion. Also for her friends and her daughter. just like we are for  
Astera!"  
"That's *sniffle* right!" Serena replied.

MEANWHILE...

Astera's eyes fluttered open; " I am here Davina, I will obey!" Her  
vacant eyes stared straight ahead as she struggled to stand. At first  
Astera stumbled, her clothes had changed as her mind did. She saw  
Davina, and behind her were rows and rows of people dressed exactly  
like her. One man in particular stood out. he had dark hair along with  
those familiar dark eyes. He is very muscular and very handsome, in  
his hand was a black rose.  
Some of the females as well looked very familiar with dark hair  
almost down to her knees, one with a brown hair tied in a pony tail by  
green balls. And one with short blue hair and she looked very smart.  
Another female with an athletic body, who had dirty blond hair, next  
to her was a female with shoulder length greenish blue hair. "Why do I  
have the feeling like I have seen these people before?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 The Return:

" We know a rose tied with a ribbon attacked is a note, is usually  
found," stated Mina. Krista burst into tears, with Brenda comforting  
her. "We need a plan" Trista declared. " What is we purposely let  
ourselves be captured? Then attack when we get there?" suggested  
Renee.  
"We don't know what will happen once they arrive; it's too  
dangerous," Andrea said wisely. Steam rose out of Renee's ears and her  
mouth twisted in a frown. " You know you remind me of my friend  
Raye," as the picture entered Serena's mind she sobbed, " I miss Raye!"

MEANWHILE...

"It will be your job, Astera, to capture the rest of those silly sailor  
scouts" informed Davina. "Yes, Davina" replied Astera in a monotone.  
With that she tapped her heels together and bowed her head… and  
walked away to device a plan to capture the scouts!

MEANWHILE...

Princess Kristana (Krista) sat on her fluffy blue pillow looking into  
her jewel incrusted gold mirror and a picture frame of her and her  
boyfriend, Caleb. Sparkling tears rolled down her cheeks and she  
sobbed. She looked back into the mirror and gasped, "Astera?" Kristana  
spun around, blinking the tears out of her eyes. Tears were spilling out  
like water fountains. "Wha..What happened? How did you escape?"  
"I'll tell you in good time, I must see Renee first, I have urgent  
business to discuss with her.  
Astera grinned wickedly, and knocked on Renee's door and opened it  
"RENEE" she calls. "This will be easier than I excepted" Astera  
chuckled devilishly.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 Memories

Darien looked at Davina for orders. "I want you to personally bring  
the Moon Princess, Serenity to me personally. Make no mistakes!"  
ordered Davina. 'Where have I heard the name, Serenity?' wondered  
Darien. Watched Darien with her sharp, hawk eyes, and saw his eyes  
flicker. 'Hmph, I am going to need to brainwash this guy.'  
She walks over and touches Darien's forehead. Darien's eyes once  
more take on the vacant look again. "hahahhahahaahaa" cackled  
Davina. 'My greatest triumph will be when I get my hands on those  
crystals and those princesses!

MEANWHILE...

Mina walked toward Renee's room, as she was about to knock she  
heard a bloodcurdling scream. She rushed and burst through Renee's  
room where the sound was coming from. "What is going on? Who  
screamed? Were did you come from?" Mina gasped as thought she saw  
a ghost but then the figure bending over Renee moved as she saw it  
was Astera! Mina rushed towards Renee's side and picked up her head  
and gently placed Renee's head on her lap. She saw a mixture of fear,  
terror, pain, and disbelief.  
Mina took out her communicator and called: Trista, Hotaru. "Guys  
get to Renee's room on the double don't say anything to Serena, she  
doesn't need anymore worries! Hurry!" Two minuets later they were all  
gathered in Renee's room, talking.  
"Where did you go?"  
"How did you escape?"  
"Did you see the other scouts?"  
"What's wrong with Renee?"  
Astera simply answered, "I was taken by the evil Davina, and yes I  
saw the others" tears spilled from her eyes right on cue. "They have  
been brainwashed, Renee was so shocked she fainted, I guess. I came to  
her room to have a happy reunion!"

While this was going on Mina ran to Krista's room to find Krista. She  
knocked on her door and told her the shocking news. Tears of relief and  
joy rolled down Krista's already tear stained face. "Wait a minuet,  
something in Astera's story doesn't really make sense. I have a very  
bad feeling. I have to get back to Renee's room right now!

MEANWHILE...

Serena sat in the guest bed, her blue eyes filling with tears, "Rini,  
Darien, Lita, Ami..." she cried out the names of her friends that  
disappeared. She flopped herself on the bed. Crying she found the  
reddest rose ever, "Tuxedo Mask, are you here?" Just saying that name  
made her bawl harder.  
"Serena" a familiar voice called softly. "Huh?" Serena, gasped.  
"No matter what I'll be on your side, never forget that." The voice said  
very softly. "Where are you?" there was no response.

"Why did I say that to her? What are all these images I keep seeing?  
What's wrong with me?" He asked himself silently.  
A beautiful princess entered his mind saying "I'll set you free my  
prince!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 Return of Darien

Mina was mulling over the sudden turn of events. At the sound of a  
creek she spun around to see a hysterical Serena running toward her.  
"I heard Darien, I know it was him!"  
"What?" Mina was taken back.  
Serena declared " I was crying on my bed and I heard my name so I  
turned, I could see none, but I heard Darien tell me he is always on my  
side, now and forever!"  
"This is getting more complicated by the minuet! At that second  
Hotaru ran in breathless. "I ran to get a wet cloth, and when I  
returned Trista and Renee as well as Astera were gone!"  
"Something is way wrong, stay here," Mina ordered. "If I am not back  
within five minuets, call the sailor scouts together.

MEANWHILE...

"Davina, I have captured 2 more sailor scouts! I believe the keeper of  
time will be an excellent addition to our army." Astera stated. "Very  
well done. We'll turn all the scouts against their princesses!" Davina  
praised.  
"Um, where is Darien?"  
"Why, I don't know" Astera replied bewildered.  
"Find him, I want those crystals and FIND DARIEN!" Davina  
roared.

MEANWHILE...

'What is this emotion?' wondered Darien. "I must find the princess,"  
he ordered himself. He walked toward the palace. As he walked down  
the street he saw kids playing Darien smiled. (Cutest smile, that makes  
you melt) Guards rushed forward to him as he approached the castle. "I  
must see Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo!" Darien insisted. One of the  
guards told the request to Serena. "Who is it?" Serena inquired. "A man  
with short dark hair, and he held a rose." Replied the stocky guard.  
"Let him in, let him in!"

Darien waited and waited and waited. After what seemed like an  
eternity, finally the guards admitted him with their apologizes, "Sorry  
Prince Endymion" ' Prince Endymion, why would they call me that?'  
Darien wondered. 'That name sounded familiar, but I can't just place  
it.'  
The same girl he saw before ran up to him and threw her arms  
around his neck and kissed him. 'Why does this feel so right?' Darien  
asked silently. "Darien, I am so happy you have come back to me!"  
Serena gushed breathlessly. "I am sorry but do I know you?" Darien  
inquired. Tears welled up and she gasped, "What do you mean who...  
am... I?" Shock overcame Serena and she fainted whispering "Darien I  
love you" Darien caught the girl before she hit the floor.  
"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE!" Darien cried out loud and  
repeated that over and over!

MEANWHILE...

Mina, while looking for Astera, Trista, and Renee she heard a cry for  
help. Dashing toward the voice she was shocked to find a man holding  
a limp Serena in his arms. It hit her like a ton of bricks, Darien!  
"Serena!" Mina cried as she lounged forward. She saw a slight look of  
confusing, recognition in Darien's eyes. "Darien it's me Mina,  
remember me and Serena?" As if he was struck he fell back, swaying he  
repeated," Mina?"  
Darien put his hands over his ears. "What are all these pictures?  
What's happening to me?!" He cried in agony. Then he too fainted from  
nerves and slipped into a restless dream.  
He saw his love, Serena calling to him. "Darien please remember and  
come back to me. I am Princess Serenity and we are destined to be  
together! Please don't forget me." She called.  
Suddenly he felt like someone threw a bucket of water on him. Darien  
woke with a start. "What...?" He saw a concerned Mina peering over  
him with a cold compress in her hand. He turned his head and saw  
Serena lying in another bed. Darien leaped from his bed and hurried  
to her side, where he whispered, "This feels so right...Serena!"  
Darien bent down and softly kissed Serena on her lips.  
Mina watched as Serena opened her eyes, "Darien" she whispered, "I  
love you so!" (Ohhhhhh)

MEANWHILE...

Astera reported to Davina, "so far I have not been able to fin Darien,  
maybe he is hiding?"  
"I want him found and no more mistakes!" yelled Davina. "I will not  
fail you again" assured Astera. With a bow of her head she was gone.  
"Soon I'll be able to overthrow those twits, and the sailor twits!"  
Davina laughed evilly.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 A Day of Destruction

Darien took Serena in his strong arms and silently tears slid down his  
cheeks. "Darien?" a weak voice gasped.  
"My love-" he chocked off.  
"Ahh finally at last I have found you Darien!" A loud and obnoxious  
voice pierced through the air. From the dark corner of the shadows, a  
sinister figure moved about and finally stepped into the light. It was  
Amber or was it? Darien turned around and transformed into  
TUXEDO MASK!

" TITAN STAR POWER"  
"EUROPA STAR POWER"  
"TRITON STAR POWER"  
"LEDA STAR POWER"  
"TITANIA STAR POWER"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER"  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER"

" WE ARE THE SAILOR SCOUTS!"

"Are you done yet?" Astera asked sarcastically. Sweat drops hung.  
"Amber it's me, Andrea, please try and remember me! Astera's long  
nails extend to scratch Sailor Titania, but then 'Tuxedo Mask's theme  
song played over head'  
A red rose hit Astera, stunning her. "Astera, remember your friends.  
They are here for you!"  
"Friends? I have no friends here. Move over cape boy, I'll deal with  
you later." With a swift move of her arm, beams of black lightning  
struck Tuxedo Mask. Then another tried to hit the Sailor Titan. As a  
last resort the sailor scouts jumped protectively in front of her.  
"Ahhhhhhh" They screamed as the powerful blast knocked them  
down. They staggered for a minuet. "nooooooo" Sailor Titan screamed  
as they fell. "Oh now you have done it!"  
"I am sailor Titan and you will pay for hurting my friends you  
scanky-hoe-bag!" She moved her arms as she spoke in a  
sailor-moon-like-fashion, but different.  
"Ohhh now little miss princess is going to fight me, I am so scarred.  
Help, I need help, ohhh. I am shaking!" Astera taunted her. Sailor Titan  
hangs her head sighs, " Just wait Astera I will rescue you and set you  
free!"  
"Rescue me? Hahahahahaha, from what? I am with my master and I  
need no one to rescue me unlike you!" A blinding white light encircled  
Sailor Titan then shot out towards Amber after sailor Titan raised her  
staff and shouted " SABER LIGHT BLAST!"  
"you really thought that little ping was going to hurt me? That really  
hurt, boohoo!" Astera said sarcastically. Her face turned a dark red  
and she shouted' "Try this!" Bolts of lightning flew towards Sailor Titan!  
ZZZZZAAAPPPP! A rose absorbed the attack before it could hit her.  
"Sailor Titan NOW!"  
Sailor Titan with drew her staff once more and shouted "Saber pure  
reflection!" A beam shot out and swirled into a mirror showing the  
good times, then encircled Astera and relieved her of the dark  
memories.  
"AHHHHHHH" She screamed. Astera clamped her hands over her  
eyes as if to shut out the images. "What are all these feelings? Ohhhhh"  
Astera moaned!

MEANWHILE...

Davina was watching the whole thing and saw her servant being  
blasted and weakening. She gave Astera a blast of dark energy. With  
another wave she hit Sailor Titan. "HAHHAHAHHA, no one will ever  
defeat my warriors!"  
"huh, wait what's happening?" Davina said. "STOP!" she shrieked!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: WELL THIS WEEKEND I AM GOING OUT OF TOWN BUT I WILL TRY TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP BE4 THEN I REALLY DO LIKE ALL THE REVIEWS THAT I BEEN GETTING THANKS TO EVERYONE XXX

CHAPTER 9 TOGETHER AS ONE

Serena opened her eyes to see Sailor Titan and Tuxedo Mask with the  
sailor scouts fighting an evil looking Astera. She shook her head to clear  
her jumbled thoughts. They need my help!  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"  
"Sailor Titan together we can win if we only do it together!" Eternal  
Sailor Moon shouted.  
"Okay here it goes... on my mark!" Only she never got to finish the  
sentence because she was interrupted by a blast of electricity!  
"OHHHHH that really hurt you traitor!"  
With a nod Sailor Titan counted, "1..2..3.. STAR CRYSTAL  
HEALING!" As the same time as Sailor Moon. Concentrating their  
power, they closed their eyes and a brilliantly bright white light  
exploded from their crystals and hit the unsuspecting Astera. A sheet  
of stars glistened all around Astera. Each full of love and friendship.  
"What's happening to me?" Dark Astera shrieked, her crown on her  
head shattered to the floor!  
With a final grunt, she slumped to the floor, "oh."  
"Astera? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Sailor Titan asked  
faintly. "Krista..." Astera moaned. Her eyes closed and her body  
went into convulsions. Her mind was in a fight against the weakening  
evil. Faint with exhaustion, Sailor Titan and Eternal Sailor Moon  
collapsed. Tuxedo Mask carefully set each Sailor scout on a soft smooth  
pillows; even Amber. Then tied Astera up so she couldn't escape.  
The scouts were the first ones to wake up with the exception of  
Krista and Serena; having used some much power they returned to  
their normal selves. The scouts stumbled to their sides. While Tuxedo  
Mask kept an eye on Astera.

MEANWHILE...

"It's time to launch the first attack" commanded Davina. She was  
watching her first in command, a young teen named Raye. "Hmm, I  
was lucky to get such a catch" Davina clucked gleefully. "Yes Davina!"  
Raye responded. With a bow she and her army disappeared. "An easy  
win, now that both Princesses are not able to fight."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 THE FIRST BATTLE:

Dark Raye gave her orders to surround the kingdom. Waiting for the  
order to attack, her head snapped around at the sound of a twig  
snapping. "Raye begin your attack! And DO NOT FAIL ME!" "Yes  
Davina" Raye responded in a monotone.  
Raye raised her hand and gave the signal to attack. Power surged  
through her veins. Her eyes glowed a fiery red, and vacant. In a  
second a quarter of the kingdom was blown to pieces, and crumpled.  
An evil cackle escaped her lips, "Hhahaahahaahaa!" The Sailor  
Scouts rushed to meet their attacker. A figure in orange and yellow  
sailor suit cried, "Raye, don't do this we are your friends!" Her words  
were cut short; with a burst of energy and power, Super Sailor Venus  
was wrapped in a red rope like line. It shocked Sailor Venus so severely  
she staggered and slumped to the floor.  
"RAYE, NO!" a weak voice cried. Serena walked up in her regular  
clothes. "Serena get back you are not well enough to fight!" begged the  
weak Venus."  
Serena's eyes were shinning with tears. " MOON ETERNAL  
POWER!"  
"Raye I don't want to hurt you, but if that what it takes to heal you,  
I'm sorry." "You hurt me? Ha-ha, that's a good one. More like I'll hurt  
you!" A burst of red slammed into Eternal Sailor Moon. "You pack quite  
a punch, MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" Bright twinkling lights  
shocked Raye.  
"What are you trying to do? Tickle me?Hahaahhaa." Raye chuckled.  
She raised her hand and an even stronger shot out toward Sailor Moon  
but was blocked by the Sailor Scouts.  
Sailor Titan hurried out and talked with Sailor Moon briefly and it  
was decided they would give it one more try. With an enormous  
amount of concentration while being constantly blasted by an  
infuriated Raye. "Shall we give it one more try? Not to late to back  
out?"  
"NO WAY!"

MEANWHILE...

"hmm, Raye is weakening, she needs more power. Well here it  
comes!"Davina mused. "Wait, Davina if Raye gets anymore negative  
energy she will be destroyed!" A female with short blue hair, said as she  
continued to type on a small lack computer. Her fingers typing rapidly.  
"Well, then you'll be next in command. You had better not fail or  
you'll surfer for a long time!" Davina threatened.

MEANWHILE...

The crystal combined produced a very powerful bright white light.  
Raye shrieked and closed her eyes at the extreme brightness. "STOP!"  
Only their power increased and as Raye thought they could not get  
any brighter they did! Even with Raye's increased power she could not  
stop them!  
Suddenly their suits changed forms from their sailor suits to their  
princess dresses. An even brighter light linked the Princesses together!  
There eyes glistened with sparkling tears.  
"PRINCESS CELESTIAL HEART REAWAKENING!"  
The lights encircled Raye and completely destroyed any and all evil  
that had its grip on Raye. Also it cleansed Astera and Tuxedo Mask!  
But Tuxedo Mask still couldn't remember Serena, only that he must  
protect the sailor scouts!  
After a minuet both princesses collapsed from exhaustion, barely  
hanging on to their lives! Raye also collapsed. Tuxedo Mask begged  
Serena to wake up! "Why am I doing this? I don't even remember or  
even this girl do I?" "It just feels so right! Don't leave me Serena!" Tears  
flowed for a reason Tuxedo Mask didn't know!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Raye's Destiny

Sailor Venus' eyes fluttered open and was shocked to see Tuxedo  
Mask holding a limp Serena. Krista was laying beside her. Sailor Venus  
returned to Mina, and ran to Krista. She dropped to her knee's and  
gently placed Krista's head on her lap. "Princess Kristana, please, it's  
me Mina, PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Mina begged. After Tuxedo  
Mask changed back to Darien he carried Serena into a very large  
room, where the other scouts were resting. Next Darien picked up  
Krista and gingerly placed Krista beside Serena on a different bed.  
Soon the Sailor Scouts woke up and everyone was crowded in the room.  
The room was full of misty eyed people! Darien didn't know why but he  
felt drawn to Serena. Slowly and hesitantly kissed Serena tenderly on  
the lips and once again the POWER OF LOVE prevailed.  
A short time later, Serena opened her eyes, a dreamy look was  
plaster on her face. "Oh, Darien that was just like old times!" Serena  
squealed. Then her face became alarmed "Is Astera, Renee and Krista  
okay?"

MEANWHILE...

Davina's eyes had a fiery gleam, hatred was boiling inside of her  
body. "Davina I have a report for you. Princess Kristana is still  
unconscious and so are Astera and Raye! But they are on the  
Princesses side!  
"I want you to complete Raye's mission, I'll deal with her when the  
time comes. You are now first in command!"  
"Thank you Davina, it is an honor! When shall I begin?" Ami inquired.  
"I will send you word . I want both Princesses to be present when you  
take over and crush them!" Ami bowed her head and backed away.

MEANWHILE...

"Um, they are resting still. Can you tell me out myself, I still don't  
remember you, but little bits and pieces."  
Serena looked like she was about to cry, "Okay, but first is Krista any  
better?" Sadly Darien looked at the floor, his eyes brimming with tears.  
"Well?"  
"She hasn't awaken yet and I don't think she will for awhile. I have no  
idea what to do."  
Serena turned to Brenda and asked, " Is there anyone special in  
Krista's life? A boyfriend maybe?" Brenda looked down too at the floor,  
"Um, there is Caleb but he was taken by Davina I fear. It was a month  
ago we last saw him and he was only suppose to be gone for a week!"  
"I don't know how we are going to wake her. Or if she will ever wake  
up with out her lover / beloved." Serena grabbed Krista's shoulders  
and gently shook her and cried, "Come ON KRISTA! PLEASE!" But  
there was no response. Dejectedly she slumped, and cried softly, "We  
must find this Caleb!"

MEANWHILE...

A young man was standing at attention. A flash of memories flitted  
across his mind. They cut threw his thoughts, a picture of a beautiful  
princess with red curly hair that sparkling gold highlights, shone  
brightly in the sunset. The handsome man shook his head. "That is such  
a pity, that is the person I am suppose to destroy after taking her  
crystal." He thought to himself.  
Davina was standing in front of him. "I want you to accompany Ami,  
if she messes up I want you to take over! You must finish the job, no  
matter what!"  
"Yes Davina!" He bowed and as Ami did.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:Sorry that i havent updated in awhile it just that alot been going on this month beside my twin sister passing away and our birthday past this month so it been really busy over here and i do hope everyone will still read the stories that me and my sister put together thank everyone so much..

Chapter 12  
Captured

Serena and her friends took turns watching over Krista, Astera, and  
Raye; for any sign of recovery. Serena felt a tap on her shoulder and  
spun around and was dumbstruck to see a very handsome man  
standing behind her, "May I see the girl?" he inquired.  
"Who are you?" Serena asked. "I am Caleb" he replied. His smile was  
warm but his eyes were cold. Even Serena had to shiver. "I am afraid  
that is not possible she is recovering and we can't seem to wake her!"  
Serena's voice shook with emotion.  
"No!" he cried and ran up to the beautiful girl he had seen in his  
dream. He knelt down beside her and grabbed her hand and silently  
wept. Why am I weeping over a girl I hardly know and a girl I am  
suppose to take the crystal from? Caleb wondered. Why am I even  
here? What are all these feelings? For a reason he did not know he  
carefully knelt close to Krista and bestowed a quick kiss. A pink light  
briefly encircled Krista.  
"Caleb? Have you really come back to me? Is that really you?" Krista  
cried as her thoughts cleared and she saw his face.  
Serena having heard Krista's cry, hurried into the room where the  
young man, Caleb was staggering and fell into nowhere!  
"CALEB, CALEB NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Krista screamed. Her sobs  
rocked her slender body. Mina, Brenda, Darien, and Akima were the  
first ones to arrive, "What happened? what's wrong? why is she  
crying?" Questions were flying everywhere.  
Finally after calming everyone down, except the still sobbing Krista  
Serena told her story. "Well this guy appeared out of nowhere and  
asked to see Krista, so I asked to he was and he said...CALEB!" That  
got a gasp from everyone. She continued, " I believe he kissed Krista  
which is why she is now awake, thanks to Caleb. Then Krista screamed  
and ran in there to see Caleb fall and disappear!"

MEANWHILE...

Davina was watching very carefully. Caleb has just kissed Krista!  
That traitor! Now Kristana is awake! She slammed down her skull  
staff. The skull had eyes that were quartz. They glowed and with a  
swift gesture she waved it over her head. She sat on her skull throne  
until Caleb appeared.  
Caleb was on his knees, and bowing, "Please forgive me I know not  
what I do! Now that she is awakened can we start with the plan?"  
"Very good thinking! AMI!" Davina called.  
"Yes, Davina?"  
"I wan you to start with phase! I warn you, do not fail me or you  
shall have the worst punishment!" Davina threatened.  
"I will not fail you." With that Ami was gone.  
Davina's eyes flickered, with a single chocked cry. Caleb was now  
imprisoned in her staff, in one of the quartz's eye. "Hahahahahaha! I'll  
reserve the other eye for Tuxedo Mask!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
